Same Man, One Heart
by FranGipani6181
Summary: Yes, yes, yes I know this is a fic that will add to the long list of post JE fics. This is more of a theory fic. Enjoy!
1. Part One

**Same Man, One Heart. (Part One)**

**Disclaimer:**** Doctor Who isn't mine. The fic idea is though.**

**Authors Note:**** This is an odd little idea I got daydreaming after an exam. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Donna and Rose's Mum stood watching the scene before them. Both Doctors walked to stand either side of Rose. Her blonde hair blowing in the cold wind Rose asked 10, 'Standing on this beach on the worst day of my life. What was the last thing you said to me?'

'I said Rose Tyler.'

'Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?'

'Does it need saying?' He raised his eyebrows.

Rose turned to 10.5 who whispered something in her ear. She stared into his dark brown eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. 10 swallowed and quietly walked away from any chance of seeing Rose again. Donna and 10 stepped inside the Tardis and it began to dematerialise. In the shock of hearing it leave Rose broke away from the kiss to see the Tardis disappear into nothing. 10.5 slowly took her hand and squeezed it. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault. You can't help being alive. You had no say in being created. Why didn't he just take us both though?'

'To protect you and so that you can do for me what you did for him. He was so scared that day he nearly lost you when you went hurtling into that void and saved Pete saved you. He really thought that you were going to die and he didn't know what to do. The Doctor would rather have you safe here with a copy of himself then to have your life risked again because if you had died that day he wouldn't have known what to do with himself.'

'I can look after myself. I'm not a child.'

'We all know that but he wouldn't be able to go through the pain of losing you again. Martha and Donna helped him get his mind back together. Leaving you here is the only way to make sure that you don't nearly die because of him again. He loves you and that's why he left you.'

'Oi! You two' Jacqui Tyler shouted from behind them, 'We need to get a move on. Pete's held up at work so he can't pick us up til the morning.'

'Come on. I am going to go quickly; I don't want another slap from your mum. They hurt!'

Rose laughed at that and followed 10.5 up the sand dune to the road. Suddenly she heard him cry out in pain and then crumple into the sand. 'Doctor!' Rose called out, but only got a cry of pain in response. She ran over. 'Doctor?' She said again. The Doctor didn't answer, he was shaking badly. It felt as if a whole chunk of his being had been erased. He didn't have enough time to dwell on it though because he passed out into a sea of blackness.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**

* * *

**

Authors Note:

** What has happened to the Doctor? Why is he suddenly in so much pain? Find out soon!**

**Reviews=Happy Author!**


	2. Part Two

**Same Man, One Heart. (Part Two)**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. The fic idea is though.**

**Authors Note: Yes, yes, yes I know this is a fic that will add to the long list of post JE fics. This is more of a theory fic. Please review and tell me if you agree. **

* * *

The Doctors eyes flickered open to feel a huge pain in his heart and his head, 'Ow!' He groaned and tried to sit up but his body felt like lead weight. He stared around his surroundings; it looked like he was at Roses place in the spare bedroom. Then he remembered and he realised why he had passed out. 'Donna...' He whispered as his heart throbbed again from the loss.

'Doctor! You're awake. I was so worried'

'I feel a lot better now Rose I probably have a lot of explaining to do.'

'Yes you do. You scared the hell out me back there'

'Sorry. I'll explain. You know that when Donna and the Tardis were sent into the Dalek crucibles engines that Donna touched the hand and that I grew from the hand, part Timelord part human.'

'Yes. Keep going.'

'I grew from the hand and from Donna. Her mind is partly in mine and mine is partly in hers. But a human can't survive with a Timelord brain, she would burn up. We both know that the Doctor could never let his best friend die. The Doctor had to wipe her mind of anything they did together. She can never remember me or anything that she did.'

'I still don't see how that affects you though.'

'When Donna created me, part of my mind and heart went into her and part of her mind and heart went into me. We are connected. When the Doctor wiped her mind the Doctor-Donna died, the part of her mind and heart that went into me had to be wiped to. To have part of your mind and heart torn away is painful, unless it is channelled by a Timelord. Any trace of the Doctor-Donna is gone from me now, now I can only remember. But what I am feeling is nothing to what the Doctor is going through right now. He had to wipe his best mate's mind of himself and anything they did together while she was pleading with him not to. He could never let her die though, even though in a way the Doctor-Donna did die. Donna still lives and the Doctor-Donna lives within the hearts of everyone who knew her.' Tears of pain and loss started to stream down the Doctors face and Rose put her arm around him and pulled him into a hug. They stayed there for a while both feeling the pain of loss that the other was feeling. The loss of a best friend that nobody should have to go through as the pain will stay with you forever.

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: Finished! I'm sorry it is so short. Do you agree with my theory. Please review and tell me your answer.

**Reviews=Happy Author!**


End file.
